An electronic device such as a home appliance (e.g., an audio system, an air conditioner, a Television (TV), etc.) provides a wireless or wired remote control for controlling the electronic device. The remote control is not limited to the electronic device such as a TV or an audio system, which needs to control a channel and a volume, but is also applied to cooling and heating facilities such as an air conditioner and a fan, and digital devices such as a Digital Video Disc (DVD) player and a light. The wireless remote control can control distant electronic devices by generating and outputting a signal (an Infrared (IR)-Light Emitting Diode (LED) signal including data code). In recent, an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, a portable computer device) for executing various functions can control the various functions using the remote control (e.g., an IR LED output controller).
An all-in-one remote control (e.g., two or more remote controls configured in a single device) having various functions can be used. However, the all-in-one remote control requires a number of input buttons in order to control the various functions. In addition, unnecessary buttons used less frequently by a user can degrade utilization. When a new electronic device is added, the all-in-one remote control cannot store all of codes of the added electronic device.